I'll keep you forever
by lulu9994
Summary: When Dean and Sam's younger half sister agrees to move in with her brothers Castiel never expected to fall in love with her. He never expected for her to complete him and fill in those tortured places of his soul. However, everything comes with a price. Someone bad is after his love and war in heaven is looming. Will they be able to make it through all of the bad to keep the good?
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy I got some good news!"

Both Sam and Cas looked up as Dean walked in looking down at his phone with a huge smile on his face. It had been a long time since Dean smiled his genuine smile. Sam leaned back from his laptop with a curious expression on his face.

"And that is? Good news doesn't happen with us much."

Dean nodded.

"So I heard from Ava and she agreed to come stay with us."

Sam's mouth dropped as he stood.

"What the hell did you do to get her to agree to that? Not that I'm not happy because i am ecstatic but she told us she wouldn't do that unless hell froze over."

Dean glanced at Cas who looked confused.

"I know hell hasn't frozen over Cas before you say it. Ava is our sister….half sister. She was Adam's twin. She's agreed to come stay with us."

Cas nodded. He knew well about Adam after calling him assbutt and lighting him on fire while he Michael's vessel. Cas didn't know much about Ava. She had distanced herself from her family for the most part which left Sam and Dean jumpy over her. The boys clearly had a better relationship with their sister than they did their younger brother.

Cas was pulled from his thoughts when Dean started speaking again.

"She should be here like 45 minutes."

Sam sat back down looking even more peaceful now. He and Dean had been begging Ava to come to be with them since John had died. They didn't trust their sister's safety with her college roommates. It would only be a matter of time before the things they hunted went after Ava .

Dean cheerfully went back to the beer in front of him and didn't say much until a knock on the bunker door made both himself and Sam jump. Sam quickly stood racing to the door followed by Dean. Sam gave his brother an excited smirk before opening the door.

Cas who hadn't moved from his spot glanced over to see Sam pull something small into his arms.

"SAMMY!"

Sam smiled eagerly hugging his sister tighter.

"Damn dude don't kill her. It's my turn."

Dean said taking the girl from his brother.

Upon being let go Ava who thought the life had literally been hugged out of her smiled at her two older brothers.

"Suprise! So just to throw it out there you all were right. I do need to be here with you both."

Cas blocked out the conversation going on feet away until he heard his name mentioned. He looked up as Dean said his name finally looking at the girl feeling like he had gotten struck by lightning. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever laid eyes on

"He does talk from time to time. Angels can be odd."

Dean said with a smirk earning a scowl from Cas.

"Hello"

He managed to get out looking back to the girl who looked remarkably like Dean. She had his hair color and the same green eyes except a few little differences. When she smiled it was Sam's smile. If Cas didn't know better he wouldn't have thought they were only half siblings.

"Hi."

Her voice was almost musical to him which left Cas in even more confusion. What was he feeling and why was he feeling this way? This wasn't a feeling he had ever had before. Was this what love felt like? If so he wanted more of it...but was it wise? Wise to love a girl you had just met and literally knew nothing about other than the fact she had the most precious smile? There was also the fact she was human and was young...very young.

Over the following weeks Ava got used to living with her brother's. They were in and out so it wasn't as if they were spending every waking moment together. She could live with that. Ava hadn't told them the real reason she was moving back. She wasn't ready to even admit that one to herself yet.

Then there was Castiel...Ava stopped stirring the pancake mix she was working on when the thought of the angel came into her mind. Within the past few weeks she had grown increasingly closer to him so close in fact that he was living in her dreams.

"I need to stop this."

Ava muttered. Falling in love with an angel probably wasn't too wise. He probably wouldn't even understand her feeling. If he did he wouldn't want some fragile human. Cas would want some beautiful angel girl that could give him anything he wanted.

Ava was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Castiel appear in the room. He stood watching her for a moment before looking at the clock on the stove that read 2:14 am.

"Are you alright?"

Ava jumped hearing his voice. She quickly turned to see Cas watching her with that adorable confused expression on his face.

"Cas you scared me. I didn't even hear you come in. Is everything alright?"

Cas nodded.

"Of course. Why are you up so late?"

Ava shrugged.

"Insomnia strikes again. You've been away for a while."

Cas nodded looking awkwardly down at the ground. How did he tell her that he had kept away so he was fawning over her? How did he tell a girl who was literally thousands of years younger than him that he wanted her? Most importantly how did he tell her about a war in heaven and even if they did get together it would be hard?

"A lot of angel stuff going on."

He replied as Ava walked to the couch patting the place next to her.

"Come keep me company. Sam and Dean won't be awake until noon. They haven't been in bed long."

Cas walked over taking off his trench coat before sitting down. The two sat in silence for awhile watching boring late night movies.

"You look exhausted."

Cas said softly. Ava nodded.

"This insomnia is awful. I've had it since Adam and my mom died. The nightmares are awful."

"You watched them die didn't you?"

Cas asked slowly slipping his hand around hers and to his shock she squeezed back.

"I did."

They remained quiet for a few moments with Ava periodically stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

"I can help you sleep you know."

Cas suggested silently hoping he wasn't going to push her away or make her think he was coming on too strong. He wasn't ready to admit to her that he had spent the past few days observing humans in relationships and their behaviors. If she would accept him he wanted to know how to act.

"Ok."

Ava replied feeling more than willing to try whatever the angel had up his sleeve for a sleeping trick. Cas slowly turned her in his arms so she was laying with her head on his chest. She could clearly hear his heart beating and for the first time in a long time she felt peace.

Cas slowly placed his index finger and middle finger on her forehead slowly lulling her off to a peaceful sleep. As her eyes closed and she nestled against him Cas watched her with love filled eyes. At this moment he was almost positive that he had formed a union with her. Human or not he would love her and keep her safe. He would find a way to keep her young and not let her die.

At the same time he was scared. He had seen his brothers find their soulmates only for it to not last. Would Ava tire of him and his not so human ways? What if his lack of people skills and lack of knowing how to be a good lover was a deal breaker? Cas didn't want to pour his soul out only for it to be crushed.

Cas sighed stroking a hand through her curls. He couldn't stay away though. There was no way he could. The connection was too strong to break. Ava's soul called to him in a way that no other had in the years he had been in existence. But he was worried...worried about his enemies that would possibly hurt Ava to get to him...it could be a disaster.

Slowly he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Ava sighed happily still not letting go of his hand.

"Ava?"

"Hmm?"

She said in between a yawn and a nuzzle to his chest. Cas couldn't fight it….not at this moment. The next day he would talk to Sam and Dean to get their permission before he made a romantic move on a more conscious Ava.

He gently brushed her dirty blonde curls away from her face before whispering in her ear.

"May I keep you?"

Ava smiled squeezing his hand before clearly falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas spent the rest of the night laying motionless watching Ava as she slept. He had went from a sitting position to a lying postion so she could sleep easier. She was without a doubt the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He had always thought Sam and Dean had some beauty to them but once Ava turned up he seen true beauty. When she yawned and began to move Cas felt disappointment and joy as her green eyes fluttered. Part of him wanted the girl to sleep in his arms longer but the other half wanted to see her awake and functioning.

When her eyes opened fully Ava's eyes met Cas' blue ones. She smiled as she slowly sat up.

"Did you sleep any better?"

Cas asked trying to appear as normal as he could as Ava sat up.

"That's the best I have slept in a long time. Whatever you did thank you."

Cas looked down realizing that Ava's hand hadn't left his instead her fingers were tracing over his. He liked the way it felt. Never had he wanted human contact more in his life.

"You're welcome. I can help anytime you need sleep."

Ava smiled as Cas ran his hands over hers.

"I like this."

He said softly. Ava smiled.

"Me too."

Cas watched her face carefully. She was watching their hands intently.

"Cas I..."

"Feeling the same thing I am...its dangerous Ava. I would be putting your life in a lot of risk. Other angels hate me right now."

Ava watched sadly as he stood removing himself from her grasp before walking to the window looking out. Cas didn't blink for a few moments looking even more angelic than ever.

"If its any consolation a lot of things don't like me anyway. After all I am a Winchester. There are a lot of dark creepy things out there that don't like me. I don't care what you are Cas. Angel or not that doesn't matter to me. I don't care if all of your halo bearing crazy brothers are after you. I care about us...what we could have."

She slowly got up walking to Cas wrapping her arms around him from behind. Cas stood motionless for a moment before turning in her arms. Reaching down he slowly tilted her face to his locking their gaze.

"I...I...want..."

Ava smiled reaching up running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Its ok Cas. What do you want? Use your words."

Cas swallowed.

"I want you...in every meaning of the word. Watching you sleep in my arms last night was the most peaceful time I have experienced in years...thousands of years. At the same time though I am putting you in so much danger. You could have someone much younger, less dangerous, less awkward..."

Ava placed a finger to his lips.

"But they wouldn't be you."

Cas still didn't look too convinced.

"What will your brothers say? Sam and Dean won't like it. They are so protective of you."

Ava sighed.

"I am a grown woman. They will get over it. Honestly, they should be happy I found someone so protective. This is where you kiss me Castiel."

Cas stood watching her for a moment before leaning down pressing a tender kiss to her lips that quickly escalated into a hungry one with Ava pressed against the wall. He finally pulled away upon remembering that Ava would need to breathe. Both panted as Ava snuggled against his shoulder breathing in his scent.

"Wow you sure can kiss."

Cas smiled laying his head against her.

"You can learn a lot from the pizza man."

Ava frowned looking up.

"You watch porn?"

She couldn't help smiling when Cas' face turned pink.

"Um...a time or two."

Ava chuckled pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I have three brothers Cas. I know all about porn. You know...you could try some of those skills you learned out on me if you wanted."

Cas looked a little more frightened if possible.

"Wouldn't you rather make our first time a little more special? You know...like in the movies that Dean calls chick flicks?"

Ava giggled.

"I want to tell you something. Cas I have never been in love before. I had a boyfriend a year or so ago and I never felt anything for him like I feel for you right now. Our first time would be special no matter the circumstances...chick flick like or even if it happened in the back seat of Dean's car. In the past few weeks I feel almost like my soul is calling out for you and I've never felt that feeling before. I don't want someone younger or less awkward. I want my angel."

That was all the confirmation that Cas needed to realize she felt the same way about him as he did her. She recognized their union just as he did. Maybe it could work out and he could keep her safe.

Cas put the civil war going on in heaven out of his mind for the moment and decided to focus on his human, his lover, his everything. He wasn't wasting the once chance at he had at not being alone. Standing a still a moment long Cas quickly whisked her away to her bedroom with the door locked.

If Cas thought he was awkward Ava couldn't see how in this moment. He seemed completely confident in himself as he pushed her back against the the wall for another long heated kiss.

"The bedroom is a different kind of confidence. I'm a lot more confident in my abilities here."

Cas mumbled in between kisses. Ava moaned as he slid his hands up her shirt cupping her breasts. He wasn't ready to admit that over the past few weeks he had been almost a pervert for her. Cas wasn't ready to tell her that he had been checking her out at any given moment. He had even gone so low as to being invisible and watching her in the shower.

The previous night when she nestled close to him Cas couldn't help himself from peaking down her shirt as the loose top fell dangerously low on her shoulders. There was also the moment she had turned in his arms and her behind was pressed tightly against his crotch. Leaving Cas with that uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"The thought of you being cocky is actually a turn on. Your sass is cute."

Ava said as she nibbled on Cas' bottom lip. She had noticed the his now throbbing erection pressed against her thigh.

"I'm pretty sure of my abilities to please you. I like the fact that no one has touched you this way."

Cas quickly snapped his fingers leaving her nude. Ava moved to cover her body but was stopped when Cas moved her hand.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I want to see all of what's mine."

Cas quickly picked Ava up laying her on the bed. She watched as his deep blue eyes looked over her body.

"You're perfect."

He whispered dipping his head to kiss her again. Ava tugged at the buttons on his shirt.

"It isn't really fair that you have all of these clothes still on and here I am naked."

Cas smirked snapping his fingers again leaving him completely naked as well. Ava bit her lip as she looked him over. He too was perfect. So much of his amazing body was hidden by all of the layers of clothing he wore.

Ava slowly reached out running her hand over his well worked chest and stomach before getting braver and letting her hand fall to his manhood gently stroking him. Cas inhaled sharply before moaning.

"That lip bitting thing you just did is a turn on...or I guess as your brother says a kink."

Ava chuckled as Cas began to kiss at her neck before dipping down to her breasts.

"My angel has a kink. I can't wait to see what other ones you have."

Cas' eyes rolled to her.

"There's more trust me."

Ava tried to think of something witty to say but Cas beginning to stroke her folds made her loose all grip on reality. Cas watched her carefully for any sign of discomfort as he added a finger. When she began to rock her hips against his he was satisfied that she was in no pain...yet.

"Please Cas...I can't wait..."

Her green eyes snapped open when his hand moved away from her. Cas looked down at her with a frown.

"In bed call me Castiel no nick names here."

Ava smiled. The thought of her angel being a dominant in bed was so out of character and such a major turn on.

"Yes sir."

She purred leaving chill bumps on his skin.

"Much better. I'm going to make love to you now."

Cas said as he placed himself at her entrance. He faltered a moment before looking up.

"This is the last chance you have to back out. When I take your virginity your as good as bound to me."

Ava reached up cupping his cheek.

"I want to be bound to you in every way possible. I don't want to back out now Castiel.

Again her words were all the encouragement he needed before pushing into her. He tried to ignore the sound of pain she made when he tore through her innocence however, at the same time he loved it. She was his now and he would do anything he could to please her.

Cas didn't move for a moment giving Ava time to adjust to his size. He instead, let his hand go in between their bodies stroking her clit while sucking at her neck.

"Castiel please."

Ava whimpered when the pleasuring became too much. She needed him to move.

"That's it baby. Say my name."

He whispered as he began to slowly rock his hips into her. The slow and sensual love making quickly led to frantic fast paced fucking her into the mattress sex. Neither would say it but both knew their bedroom life would be a spicy hot one. There was no denying that.

Cas gritted his teeth trying to make sure he didn't loose control with his powers and strength enough to hurt her.

"Castiel I can't make it much more."

Ava cried out. Feeling her body tighten around his was all Cas needed to push him over the edge. Ava lay in the after shock of her first orgasm as she felt Cas finish hard inside of her.

Neither moved for a moment before Cas slowly pulled out and gathered her into his arms.

"Wow!"

She said as Cas snuggled against her.

"Was that satisfactory?"

He asked timidly. Ava giggled. Her awkward angel was back. The sex fiend who would not dominate her was back in the closet. She slowly turned hiking her leg over his hip and snuggled closer.

"Beyond perfect."

She watched him smile looking beyond proud of himself. That smile...Ava was in love with it. Cas didn't smile often so when he did it was a treat in itself.

About that time a door in the bunker closed. Both Cas and Ava looked up being broken from the after glow of their love making.

"Cas? Ava? Where did you two go?"

Dean's voice called from the other room. Cas slowly stood pulling on his abandoned pants.

"I suppose we should inform your brother's of our little arrangement. Something tells me they won't be happy."

Ava frowned as she pulled on her clothes before walking to Cas pulling him into another kiss.

"Whatever the outcome its you and I."

Cas nodded.

"Now and always."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas followed Ava into the living room where Dean sat while Sam was at the table in front of his laptop. Dean looked up with a frown.

"There you two are. Where you?"

Ava looked over to Cas before looking back to her brother's green eyes.

"My room."

Sam looked up at that. Dean blinked a few times before smirking.

"Showing him your glass kitten collection? I'm sure Cas would love that. You both have some different tastes."

"We were making love."

Cas blurted out. Both Sam and Dean looked to their angel with shocked faces before looking to their little sister before both busted out into laughter.

"Oh that's rich! Seriously Cas its all good if you like the glass cat collection."

Cas looked even more annoyed.

"We wasn't looking at any glass cat collection."

Ava sighed.

"Sam, Dean stop. Cas and I are together now. That's what we were doing in my room. Before you even open your cake holes and put your two cents in you are both going to listen to me. I can make my own choice and he's mine. If you don't like it you will just have to find a way to get over it."

Dean blinked not saying anything while Sam stood and walked to sit beside his brother.

"So you both aren't kidding?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like the joking kind of guy? I'm not Gabriel."

That was all the confirmation that Dean needed.

"You both could have talked to us. This is dangerous. Like super dangerous and it involves my sister. Cas you could have came and talked to us. This is low for you."

Cas frowned.

"It happened rather quickly. I'm sorry Dean but whether you like it or not I am in love with her. I won't let anything happen to her"

Sam sighed putting his face in his hands.

"Dean if anyone can keep her safe its Cas. I don't like the thought of her dating either. I would rather her still like My Little Pony and be playing with her dolls but we are along way past that. Hey its not like Cas is Alexander."

Dean glared at that boys name. He wanted nothing to do with the little prick that broke his sister's heart. The last time they met Dean pretty much beat the kids ass.

"Fine. Look Cas you break her heart I am shoving an angel blade up your ass."

Cas looked a little uncomfortable before tilting his head to the side.

"You would have to catch me first but I don't plan on breaking any organ of my beloved"

Ava put a hand over her face as she went scarlet.

"Okay this conversation can stop. I'm going to cook breakfast."

When Ava was out of the room Dean looked to Cas who was still looking highly uncomfortable. Dean stood walking to his friend before making sure his little sister couldn't hear him.

"For the love of all things holy please tell me that you two used protection."

Cas turned his head to the side again.

"I always have my angel blade."

Both Sam and Dean looked if possible even more shocked. Dean met Sam's now worried gaze.

"Well Sammy I think we may need to give Cas the talk."

The following weeks and months led into further progression of Cas and Ava's relationship. To the brother's pleasure Cas was actually a decent boyfriend. Luckily they contained their bedroom activities to themselves. There had only been a few times that Dean had to go to their bedroom door and bang telling them to keep it down.

"I don't want to think about my sister underneath a super horny angel."

Dean muttered when he returned back to the library where Sam sat looking sick.

"I don't want to think about our sister in that position period and I definitely don't want to think about a horny angel."

Dean nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"I would hate to see what they do when we are not here. I'm also afraid to know where they do their activities at."

Sam looked down at the table where his sandwich lay before looking slightly disgusted.

"I guess we have to get used to it."

Dean muttered hoping the next few months would be as smooth as the first. He had a feeling that soon the war in heaven and everything else would start putting a wedge between Cas and Ava. Dean feared that with Cas being an angel his duty would come before his love for Ava.

To his worst nightmare Dean was correct. Cas soon had to go back to heaven quiet a bit to do his job. At first Ava handled it fine. Cas would check in frequently and left enough of his grace to keep Ava comfortable enough to sleep at night. Soon however, things changed...

It had been almost a month and a half since Ava had heard from Cas. She hadn't slept decently in days. No matter how much she prayed to Cas he never came or made the slightest bit of a move to comfort her. There was more to the confusing puzzle too. Ava was almost 95% sure she as pregnant. She hadn't made a move to tell Sam or Dean yet and apparently had not way to get in touch with Cas seeing as he wouldn't respond.

It was 3am and Ava sat looking blankly at Sam's laptop. She had accompanied Sam and Dean on a case about a ghost and sat quietly in the hotel living room. If she was pregnant she knew what she was facing. Ava knew about Nephilim and it wasn't good. She vividly remembered looking at the topic once online. With a deep breath she typed the word into google and pressed enter.

" _Sons of god. Daughters of men. Abomination of heaven."_

The last two words summed up everything that Ava needed to see. She closed the laptop laying her head down over the machine with her arms crossed as the tears began to well. Her and Castiel's baby was an abomination...an abomination whose father didn't even know was in existence.

"Castiel please I need you...more than ever. It's been almost a month and a half. Please Cas."

When her lover didn't show up Ava stood slamming her hand on the table before storming to her room slamming the door.

"Ava you straight?"

Dean's sleepy voice called from the other room. Ava cursed herself mentally. She should have never woken her brother. Now her master plan wouldn't work so well.

"Sorry Dean...I uh...was needing to get my credit card so I can order this classic rock compilation on tv."

Dean seemed satisfied when he started snoring again. Ava finished packing her bag before sneaking into Dean and Sam's room where her to brother's slept in opposing beds. She slowly crept to Dean's bed seeing the keys to baby laying on the bedside table. As quietly as possible she took the keys off of the dresser and went back into her room.

Ava closed the bedroom door and quietly opened the window. Throwing her bag out the window Ava was thankful the jump wouldn't be a long one. She looked around the room for a moment before quietly jumping from the window and going to baby. Hopefully tonight would be the night that Dean and Sam were tough sleepers and wouldn't hear the car start.

Thankfully her wish was granted and Ava was able to drive away with no problems. She made sure not to say Cas' name. The last thing she wanted at the moment was for him to show up right beside her asking what in the world she was doing. With an eye roll Ava dismissed that thought. Cas wouldn't come to her. He probably had no clue what she was doing.

Driving through the night Ava had one place to go in mind...Bobby's. After that she wasn't for sure. She had to make a plan. The plan would have to involve someway to keep herself and Cas' baby safe. Throwing her phone out the window she wanted to give Sam one less way to find her.

It was dawn when Ava pulled into Bobby's salvage yard. She walked into the door knocking. After a few moments Bobby's rough voice came from the other side.

"Just a minute! Who the hell are you coming around at dawn? People sleep around here."

Bobby opened the door shocked to see Ava Winchester on the other side. He was clearly shocked to see her.

"Ava."

Ava smiled.

"Hi Bobby."

Bobby looked around not seeing Sam or Dean and immediately being concerned.

"Where are your brothers? Are you all aright?"

Ava nodded pulling her leather jacket tighter around her slim body.

"Yeah Sam and Dean are fine. I'm not though. Bobby I need your help."

Bobby frowned moving to the side as he ushered Ava into the house.

"What is going on little girl?"

Ava smiled. That was what Bobby had called her since he had met her the first time. Ava sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Bobby I'm pregnant."

The old man's face went shocked as he sat down across from the girl he now considered a daughter.

"By the angel?"

Ava nodded.

"Yeah."

She stood running a hand through her dirty blond curls before looking out the window.

"And he doesn't know. I can't get him to answer my prayer. He won't come to me. Fuck I don't even know if he is alive or dead. I haven't heard from Cas in over a month and a half. Odd behavior for someone who says they love you. Now the way I figure when heaven and the powers that be realize I am popping out a half breed angel I am going to be heaven's number one target. Raphael is going to literally shit a monkey. He probably already know and is formulating a plan. I can't can count on Castiel to keep me safe."

Bobby sighed taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Have you told your brothers?"

Ava chuckled.

"No way in hell."

Bobby sighed.

"Look Ava. You and your bone head brothers are like my own kids. They deserve to know. I understand why you are scared. Look I'm not going to let anything happen to you. This is your home too. Now go on upstairs and get some rest kiddo."

Ava smiled.

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby smiled as Ava turned and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He now had a lot of stuff to ponder until she woke up.

Ava meanwhile, walked into the guest bedroom at the top of the stairs ready to get some rest. She felt decently safe for the moment. As she took off her leather jacket and went to take off her ballet flats a faint fluttering sound caught her attention.

Quickly turning Ava's heart sank when she saw Balthazar standing feet away.

"Balthazar what are you doing here?"

The angel grinned his super childish smile before beginning to speak in his vessel's heavy British accent.

"Miss Ava Winchester...the lady of the hour. I've been wondering where in the world you ran off to. My brother is looking all over for you going a tad crazy...even for Castiel's level."

Ava frowned.

"Why is he looking for me?"

Balthazar frowned looking a little annoyed now.

"Oh boy you're angry with him. Lovely. He's panicky you know all of are really. All of us who aren't with Raphael that it. Our numbers are becoming fewer and fewer unfortunately. There is also the matter of the little one you have growing inside of you. Castiel is losing his mind over it. He can't protect you right now and here I am looking at the mother of my little niece."

Ava looked completely shocked by Balthazar's words.

"He knows and its a girl?"

Balthazar nodded knowing his impetuous personality was probably a bad thing at the moment.

"He does love you. Now you will either accept that or you won't but whatever you choose Raphael is angry. You and Cas are his targets now. I have to tell my brother where you are. Girly running wasn't wise. We can find you. Your not hard to find. I'll keep an eyes for you too until my brother catches up. Believe it or not I find you favorable. Well Ciao."

Before Ava could say anything else Balthazar was gone. So Castiel knew she was pregnant and pissed at him. There was also the matter of Raphael and his band of angel psychopaths knowing as well. Ava sighed before sitting down on the bed. It would only be a matter of time before Cas would tell Sam and Dean everything. Ava knew that all three men would be at Bobby's in no time and she would have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bunker...

Cas arrived into the bunker his mind going a million miles per hour. He knew Ava wasn't there but it was obvious that her brother's knew nothing about her running. Walking into Dean's room Cas walked to the side of the bed tapping the sleeping man on the shoulder. Dean's green eyes snapped open jumping the moment he saw Cas standing over him.

"Cas! What the hell man! Wrong room"

Cas frowned.

"I am exactly where I need to be. Are you aware that your sister is gone?"

Dean sat up frowning.

"What? She was in her room last time I saw her?"

Cas crossed his arms over his chest taking on his haughty superior expression.

"Go look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Dean got up quickly walking into the opposite bedroom and no sign on Ava could be found. The bed was neatly made and empty. He quickly left the room walking outside to see his car gone before running back inside.

"She took baby."

Cas looked even more annoyed.

"So your sister who is now in great danger runs away and what you care about is your car? Really?"

Cas said coldly as Sam walked in hearing all of the commotion. Dean looked at Cas clearly shocked by the angels outburst.

"Well I'm worried about her too now. What the hell is going on Cas? What's got your panties in a wad?"

Dean asked as Cas began to pace. Cas stopped pacing looking between the brothers.

"Do you both want the truth? I warn you it isn't good."

Dean and Sam both nodded. Cas undid his tie before turning back to his friends.

"She's pregnant and Raphael knows."

Both of the Winchester brother's mouths dropped as they looked to Castiel. Dean blinked trying to speak several times before words finally came out.

"She's pregnant and the psychopath knows she's knocked up? Dude Sam and I had the talk with you! Let me guess you have some mutant sperm or something?"

Cas seemed to wave the comments off.

"Do you realize the severity of the situation? Raphael is looking for her. They consider the baby an abomination. Hall breeds aren't looked on kindly by heaven. Now here she is gone and I can't protect her. Balthazar and Gabriel are looking for her as we speak but I don't feel too strongly on their abilities."

Both Sam and Dean looked sick. Dean was ready to go on an ass kicking tirade but he knew that wouldn't help. The only thing bringing Dean from his cold and angry thoughts was his cell phone ringing.

While he stepped out Sam looked to Cas.

"You knew she was pregnant but couldn't have bothered gracing her with your presence? She's been miserable without you."

Cas sighed.

"The past month I haven't been able to contact her. I've been in the most unfortunate state. Raphael has literally beaten the shit out of me. You should see the scars now. Can't you see anything different about me?"

Sam looked as Cas carefully as Dean came walking back in looking relieved.

"So something 5'3 with blonde hair showed up to Bobby's today driving an Impala. I know where our girl is. Wait what's going on now?"

"I'm human."

Cas said coldly. Both Sam and Dean froze. Cas watched them for a moment before taking a knife from his trench coat pocket and slicing a line in the palm of his hand. Both Sam and Dean watched with dismayed expressions as he cut didn't heal like it normally would. Cas quickly reached for a paper towel that was lying near by and began to apply pressure.

"Raphael did this...he stole my grace. Said it was my punishment for falling in love with a human and defying his orders on other things. I guess you both can see why I have not found Ava by now. Balthazar and few others are trying to find ways to get my grace back but as you can see nothing has worked"

Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"So your out of order until further notice?"

Cas nodded looking even more disgusted.

"So it would seem. Ava is at Bobby's?"

Dean, remembering the phone call he had just gotten off of, nodded. Cas had made it clear that he didn't want to discuss his current predicament at the moment. The coldness in his blue eyes let Sam and Dean to know not to bring it up. If they couldn't get through to him soon enough maybe Ava could or better yet maybe Balthazar could get Cas his grace back.

"Yeah. If we hop in Sam's car now we can be there in a few hours."

Cas nodded.

"Lets go. I don't have all day."

Cas turned storming from the hotel without another word. Dean looked to Sam with a shrug.

"Well we are about to have a fun old trip to Bobby's."

Sam rolled his eyes before turning and walking from the room.

For the first hour and a half of the drive no one said a word. Cas sat in the back seat with a cold glare on his handsome face. Dean and Sam exchanged glances every so often but hadn't said anything yet. Finally Dean couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Cas look buddy I get you are worried and I know that is an understatement but I want you to know we will do whatever we can to help you and Ava. I'm sure between the three of us we can keep her and the baby safe. Wow we are going to have a baby around here soon. We have a new little monster to figure out."

Cas didn't say anything still. He looked out the window with pain filled eyes.

"I'm not even getting any of my hopes up."

Cas knew he probably needed to calm down but he couldn't. He knew he had really messed up. In all of time that he had been away he could have made contact with his lover. Cas had heard her prayers pleading for him to come to her. In hindsight he could have stepped away from the war to go to her.

After his grace was taken he couldn't do anything to get to her. He was weak and useless. It had been Balthazar who had gotten him back to earth without injury all the while looking completely devastated with his brothers condition.

Meanwhile,

Ava awoke around noon sitting up in the bed fighting the sick feeling in her stomach. She put her head in her hands for a moment before getting out of the bed and wondering down the stairs. Bobby stood in the kitchen over the stove.

He turned when Ava walked into the room.

"Here I made ya some ginger tea. It should help with that queasy stomach of yours."

Ava smiled as Bobby sat down. He watched her for a moment contemplating whether or not to tell her that he had called Dean and Sam.

"So do you know how far you are?"

Bobby asked. He really wasn't sure how to start a conversation like this. Ava sighed.

"Cas has been gone for over 3 months and we were pretty active until the point he left so at least three months. I'm going to save you all of the gross details on how I figured out what was up."

Bobby chuckled.

"I appreciate it."

Ava smiled as she stood up.

"I'm going to start some lunch."

Bobby's looked even more pleased. Ava knew how to cook and she did it extremely well. Before she had left to join her brothers, Ava had cooked Bobby enough freezer meals to last him months.

"You know I have always loved those pork chops with the parsley and those little potatoes?"

Ava smiled walking to the refrigerator.

"Hint taken."

She said softly as there was a knock at the door. Bobby sighed knowing exactly who it was. He stood looking at Ava who wasn't really paying attention.

"I'll be back darlin. Probably some bonehead here about his car."

Ava nodded with a smile as Bobby walked out closing the kitchen doors behind him. He wanted to keep everything as quiet as possible until there was no way Ava would suspect anything.

Opening the door Dean, Sam, and Castiel stood on the other side. Bobby nodded his usual nod.

"Bout time you all showed up. What were you doing Dean driving like a grandma?"

Dean shook his head as Bobby's eyes fell on Castiel.

"You...if you were human I would shoot you."

Cas backed behind Sam quickly. Dean held his hands up.

"Bobby now isn't a good time. He actually is human. Raphael took his grace."

Bobby frowned.

"Is this how Ava got in her predicament?"

Cas shook his head

"No it was before. I would like to see her."

Bobby sighed looking Cas over. He had changed from the last time that he saw him. Cas looked angrier.

"We'll see. Looks like you figured out how to change your clothes for once."

Cas looked down. He had changed from his normal suite and trench coat into jeans and black button down shirt. It wasn't like before where his normal clothes always seemed to refresh themselves now he was like everyone else and had to change. Cas frowned not liking all the human things he had to get used to now.

"Things are different now."

Cas said bitterly. Bobby stepped aside letting everyone inside.

"Where is she?"

Sam asked. Bobby pointed to the kitchen.

"Cooking lunch."

Cas, ignoring Bobby completely walked to the door but didn't go inside. He stood watching her with sad eyes. There was his love just feet away not even realizing that he was there. He wanted nothing more than to be able to scoop her into his arms and take her somewhere safe. Somewhere no one knew who they were and could hurt them and they could raise their child in peace.

Dean's hand on his shoulder brought Cas back into reality.

"I'll go talk to her first."

Cas nodded going back to his place by Sam as Dean walked into the kitchen. Ava didn't look up from the stove she was standing over.

"Bobby lunch will be ready soon. I think I fixed too much though. I am so used to cooking for Dean and Sam. Those two could eat you out of house and home."

Dean made a funny face.

"Ah come on sissy I don't eat that much now."

Ava spun seeing her brother giving her a big cheesy smile.

"Dean what are you doing here?

Dean grinned.

"Just wanted to come check on my sister and niece or nephew."

Ava pressed her lips together.

"Balthazar opened his mouth to you too?"

Dean sighed.

"Nope...Cas did."

Ava looked down sadly.

"Cas came to you and not me?"

Dean walked to his sister pulling her into a hug.

"Ava I need to talk to you about Cas. He's not really himself at the moment. Raphael stole his grace. That's why he hasn't been able to just appear. He feels like an ass. He's actually acting pretty emo right now...bet you never thought you would hear me say that word huh?"

Ava was looking up at him from her place in his arms with an eye roll.

"Can you send him in here?"

Bobby stepped into the kitchen at that point.

"I sent him up to your room darlin. Maybe you should go up there and talk."

Ava nodded feeling worse than ever now. Dean didn't let her go for a moment.

"Steal my car again I am going to really be upset."

Ava gave her brother an innocent smile before walking out of the room and quickly waking up the stairs. Walking into the bedroom Cas stood looking out the big window and didn't turn

"I suppose you are really angry with me."

Ava said unsure really what to say to her lover. Cas turned quickly. He didn't move to come to her.

"Yes I'm very angry with you but I understand why you ran. I wasn't really the best of boyfriends either."

Ava closed the door behind her.

"Dean told me what happened. It all makes sense. Cas please..."

He watched her carefully for a moment before quickly walking to her. She didn't really look pregnant at the moment.

"Tell me what you want me to know."

He said calmly knowing losing his temper would achieve nothing. Ava looked down at their feet. Cas sighed reaching out cupping her cheek and tilting her face to his.

"Ava please. Don't hide stuff from me. I know a lot already."

Tears began to well in her eyes at the sensation of Cas' hand on her face.

"Why didn't you come?! I prayed so many times! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! I was questioning everything and being a complete basket case. I thought you may be gone forever Castiel."

Cas pulled her into a hug nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I heard every prayer and saw every tear. I wanted to be there with you more than anything. Raphael had me locked in some dungeon after he stole my power. I had no way to escape until Balthazar came and busted me out. Ava I would never let anything keep me from you and I certainly will never just leave you"

He quickly pulled Ava into a long passionate kiss that left them both panting. Ava sighed snuggling her face against his chest.

"I never thought I would have that again."

Cas nodded.

"You will always have me. It may not be in normal Cas form but I'm here. "

Cas' hand fell down to her flat stomach.

"So we are having a baby?"

Ava nodded looking afraid.

"What are we going to do Cas? All of heaven is going to be after our baby. Balthazar can only do so much. Now you don't have your grace."

Cas gently kissed her forehead again.

"Balthazar is working on getting my grace back. You and our baby will be safe. Have you forgotten that your brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Ava nodded realizing he was right.

"That is a good point."

Cas pulled her back to him putting his chin on top of her head. Neither party said anything for a moment before Ava's looked up and started unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt.

"I've made love to you as an angel maybe we should try it with you being a human. You won't have to hold back."

The look of lust that took over Cas' face made Ava smile.

"That does sound very tempting. Would that be suitable in your condition?"

Ava smiled reaching up kissing Cas again. Right as things started to get heated there as a knock at the door. Cas groaned annoyed.

"Yes?"

He said trying to respond pleasantly as Sam's voice came from the other side.

"Lunch is ready."

Ava giggled at the annoyed expression on her lover's face as she gave him another chaste kiss.

"Come on. I have to make sure to feed you now. After that maybe we could come back up here and experiment."

Ava stroked her finger down Cas' chest before following taking his hand leading him down the stairs


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout lunch Ava and Cas sat giving each other little half smiles. Dean glanced over to Bobby.

"Well safe to say those two are a-okay.

Bobby nodded.

"Whatever line angel boy used seemed to have worked."

Both Sam and Dean looked over to Cas and Ava who were whispering quietly to each other. Both sat cuddled as close together as humanly possible. Ava leaned over kissing Cas' cheek before standing up.

"I'm going to clean up.

Sam quickly stood.

"One of us can do it Ava. You cooked. Why don't you go rest?"

Ava smiled at her brother.

"Sammy I'm just pregnant. I can still do housework."

Dean looked stood up now.

"Yeah you're pregnant and need to sit your little butt in that chair and relax. I'll make Cas hold you down."

Cas looked up.

"That wouldn't be nice in her condition. Ava your brother's are just looking out for your well being. I would like to go take one of those nap things you all rave about."

Ava nodded as Cas stood following him up the stairs back to the bedroom that  
Bobby had always kept up for her.

As she undressed, Ava looked to Cas who was looking at the photos that were on the dresser. She walked over wrapping her arms around his waist. Cas' blue eyes were focused on the photo of Ava and Adam at 12.

"That was right after we met my dad."

Cas nodded looking at the younger version of his love and Adam. He couldn't help wondering if Ava knew about Adam being a vessel for Michael.

"You were young."

He replied softly. Ava nodded taking the photo in her hands looking at Adam's smiling face. Words couldn't describe how much she missed her twin. It often felt like half of her heart was missing.

"I was around 12. This was the last time Adam and I were really close. About a month later I went to live with my dad. I was so excited about having a father and older brothers. Sam and Dean were so cool. They were stoked when I came to stay with them. I thought they wouldn't want some kid hanging around with them but it was the opposite. I think a lot of it was the protective side coming out in them. They were worried that something would get me...almost like they knew something was going to happen."

Cas watched her eyes carefully.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Adam's death."

Aa looked down sadly.

"It's hard not to. Adam felt like I abandoned him and mom. The week before he and mom were killed by the ghouls Adam and I had a huge fight. We both said things we didn't mean. I got mad and stormed out. I wouldn't talk to Adam at all. When I go the call that he was dead….I knew that I would never forgive myself."

Ava put the photo down as Cas stroked her cheek.

"Darling he knew you loved him."

Ava snuggled against Cas' snuggling against his shoulder. Neither moved for a moment until Cas pulled away. Ava watched as he moved to the full length mirror looking at his reflection with a frown on his face.

"You're still handsome. I love you the same no matter if you are an angel or a man."

Cas turned frowning heavily.

"How can you say that? I'm useless like this. I can't keep you safe and I won't be able to easy any of your discomfort. Pathetic excuse for an angel I am."

Ava sighed walking to him snuggling in his arms.

"Castiel do you have to be so emo?"

Cas was quiet a moment before looking down with a frown.

"What's emo?"

Ava giggled shaking her head.

"That is beside the point Cas. You're my angel that isn't going to change. Balthazar will have your grace back soon."

Cas didn't say anything else. He didn't want to discourage her any further. Ava didn't need his sullen attitude. She had enough on her as it was. Here she was carrying the child of the angel who rebelled against heaven and didn't really know the danger facing her.

"So about that nap?"

Ava whispered getting into bed. Cas nodded following her lead waiting for an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning everyone decided to head back to the bunker. Sam and Dean needed to get to work on a case and they wanted to get Ava safe at home. Bobby had walked out to the Impala where Cas was putting Ava's bags in.

"Stay safe girly."

Bobby said simply. He didn't do mushy goodbyes or sentiments of love but there was a lot of emotion in it. Ava smiled before eagerly hugging Bobby who stood motionless a moment before slowly hugging her back.

"I will. I'll let you know what the baby is going to be as soon as I find out."

Bobby nodded as Ava slowly got into the car. He turned his attention to Cas who was watching her like a hawk.

"Angel or not you better keep her safe."

Cas nodded.

"I plan to."

Over the following few months Cas lived up to his word. He rarely left Ava's side even when her pregnancy symptoms kicked in full speed ahead. There were many of days when Ava would burst randomly into tears leaving Cas confused and bewildered as to what to do. He would awkwardly pat her hand while looking to Sam and Dean for any ideas for help where next to nothing came from.

Ava would get annoyed with Cas for his constant lack of being able to emotionally connect with her.

"Cas can you stop patting me like I have cooties or something!"

"What is cooties?"

Ava groaned angrily,

"Castiel seriously!"

Cas shrugged looking a little annoyed himself.

"How can I help you if I do not know what a cootie is?"

At that point Ava turned walking from the room slamming the bedroom door behind her. Cas turned to Dean who was laughing silently.

"Great job handling that daddy."

Then there was the morning that Ava had been watching Saturday morning cartoons with Dean when a duck with an annoyingly high pitched squeaky voice started asking for its mother and Ava burst into tears. Dean sat looking at her with wide eyes before getting up and going to wave Cas into the room. Cas who had been attempting to get in touch with Balthazar walked in freezing seeing the tears streaming down his love's face.

"What did you do to her?"

Cas asked coldly. Dean blinked looking honestly offended. Between Ava's random emotional outbursts and Cas' growing tension and short fuse made dealing with them next to miserable.

"I didn't do a damn thing. We were watching cartoons and she starts crying. Go make her stop!"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I clearly am unable to do that. She is still mad at me about the cooties. I even googled it and it keeps pulling up a child's game."

Dean sighed.

"Cooties are a mythical illness that girls supposedly catch from boys and vice versa. It's something the little kids go on about. You don't have any cooties and neither does she. Seeing as how snuggly you two get if you did you both would be infected. Now go get her."

Cas awkwardly walked into the kitchen were Ava sat dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"So...want a cookie?"

Ava shook her head.

"I'm getting fat enough without you trying to feed me sweets all hours of the day."

Cas sighed.

"First off you asked me to go to the store for cheesecake at 2 am this morning. I didn't try to encourage you to eat half of it."

Ava sobbed harder at that resulting in Cas smacking himself in the face and Dean watching with an even more freaked out expression on his face. Cas sighed again.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to say to you because everything I say makes you upset."

Ava sighed.

"Can you just hold me?"

Cas blinked quickly pulling her into his arms looking over at Dean who was giving him a thumbs up.

A couple of days after that Ava began to show it seemed out of nowhere. It seemed like as soon as she hit 7 months she went from barely showing to full on pregnant. When she walked into the kitchen the look of shock on Sam and Dean's faces was clearly evident

"Holy baby…"

Dean choked out earning him a cold glare from Cas and smirk from Ava who had finally lost her crazy emotions and was back to her normal self.

"I know right? It's like I woke up this morning and my feet were gone."

Ava sat down looking at the laptop in front of her as Dean and Cas were busy exchanging a silent conversation.

"Ava we need to talk to you about something."

Dean said. Ava looked up.

"Sure what's up?"

Cas sat down not looking the least bit happy.

"We have to meet with Balthazar. He may have a way to get my grace back. The only problem is we have to meet him a few city away. We think it would be best if you stayed here. I don't like the thought of leaving you alone but…"

Ava sighed holding her hand up.

"Cas it's fine. I'm safe here. If you can get your grace back that needs to be a priority. I'll just get into bed and watch a Dr. Sexy marathon."

The look of disgust on Cas' face made her giggle. Everyone sat quietly for a moment until Ava whimpered and made a funny face. Cas looked up quickly worried.

"What's wrong?!"

Ava shook her head.

"The baby is just laying weird. I really don't think that I am going to make it 9 months."

Dean shook his head.

"You look like you're about to pop now."

Ava rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Thanks bro. You always know how to make me feel so good about myself!"

She looked back to Cas who was busy giving Dean the biggest ' _go to hell'_ look as well.

"Cas I was reading and found some ways to start my labor. Apparently sex helps get labor started."

Cas looked up his face turning pink.

"Ava I don't think we need to be experimenting on starting labor early then it should be."

Ava groaned.

"As Dean so kindly pointed out I am about to pop. When you get home we are doing it. Sam, Dean you two go get my angel his grace back because he has things to tend to.

Dean and Sam, looking uncomfortable, stood walking to the door.

"Come on Cas you heard the lady."

Dean called from the doorway. Cas stood looking to his lover with sad eyes. He felt guilty leaving her.

"Cas everything is ok."

Ava said softly as she struggled to stand. Cas quickly walked over helping her up before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"When I come home I'll make love to you all night if that is what you want. I can't help feeling guilty about leaving you here alone. I know you say it's nothing but not to me. The last time I left you i was afraid I would never see you again."

Ava reached up cupping his cheek.

"Cas you can be so romantic. Seriously love I'll be right here and everything will be all right."

She quickly took his hand placing it on her tummy as the baby began to move.

"See everything is just fine. I love you."

Cas smiled one of his rare smiles before kissing Ava again.

"I love you honeybee."

He kissed her forehead before turning and going to meet her brothers.

The first half of the night was normal. Nothing remotely out of the ordinary seemed to be happening until there was a knock at the bunker door. Ava logged onto Sam's computer to look at the camera and see who it was. Her heart froze seeing none other than Adam on the other side.

Ava stood looking at her twin's handsome face her heart beginning to pound. She ignored the better judgment that this wasn't Adam. Instead she ran to the door opening it.

"Adam"

She barely got out looking at her brother who gave her his normal quirky smile.

"Hi sissy!"

He said before reaching out pulling her into a long hug. Nothing felt different about Adam. He was her normal brother.

Adam looked down at her stomach looking shocked.

"You're pregnant!"

Ava nodded showing Adam in.

"So you live here with Sam and Dean?"

Ava nodded.

" I do. They are out right now. Working on a case. Adam they will be so happy to see you!"

Adam smiled eagerly as he walked to the shelf in the living area and looked at the photo's. He froze seeing the one of Ava and Cas together.

"Is Castiel the father of your baby?"

Ava froze as Adam's voice took another tone...a dark sinister tone. He hadn't turned back around to face her yet.

"Yes...Adam how do you know Castiel?"

Adam chuckled coldly before turning to look at Ava. She gasped when she looked at his eyes. They looked dead.

"I'm not Adam you stupid girl. My name is Michael. I'm Castiel's brother. My brother the idiot. First he tries lights me on fire now he knocks a Winchester up."

Ava backed away.

"Don't talk about him like that. I know wall about you Michael. About what you do and what you stand for. I also know what your brother and bitch Luci did to Sam. You're lucky I'm pregnant. If I wasn't I would cram an angel blade so far up your goddamn ass you would be choking on your tongue."

Adam/Michael looked clearly shocked by her response.

"My my look at you. If you weren't a woman I would have thought that Dean Winchester was talking to me right there. You should show me some respect though. I can make your labor start and look at you all alone. No brothers here to keep you safe. No angel boyfriend to save you from the pain."

Ava's eyes widened a little the young man before her snapped his fingers and a wave of pain hit her. She looked down to see her water had broken and the worst pain imaginable started going through her. Holding her stomach and grimacing in pain Ava glared angrily.

"I'm not scared of you."

She managed to squeak out before hitting the ground.

"You should be."

He sneered. Ava looked up through the pain to see a bright light as an angel blade went through Michael. She couldn't focus on the person who stabbed the angel before everything went black...


	6. Chapter 6

When Ava slowly began to come to everything was cold and fuzzy. Opening her eyes everything was a giant blur. The sounds of familiar voices was the only thing that made sense. She could clearly hear Cas and what sounded like Balthazar before Sam and Dean came in.

As her vision began to clear Ava could see Cas with his back facing her. He stood maybe four feet away dressed in his "normal" clothes. He had his trench coat draped over one arm while the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Ava couldn't help but smile knowing he had to have his grace back. Dean was sitting on the couch looking exhausted while Sam was leaned against the wall.

"Look who is awake."

Balthazar said noticing Ava was looking around. Cas quickly turned kneeling down beside Ava looking at her with heartbroken eyes.

"This is going to be a dumb question but how are you feeling?"

Ava smiled.

"A little hungover. What happened?"

Cas put his middle and index finger to her forehead making that groggy hungover feeling vanish. Dean gave him a look.

"Dude you heard Balthazar you aren't fully recharged yet. You can't be whipping out your powers for a hangover."

Balthazar nodded giving his brother a look. Ava looked between the two before getting Cas' attention back.

"You have your grace back?"

Cas nodded.

"Partially. I just have to as they say recharge. Ava what was you thinking letting Micahel in like that?"

Ava frowned.

"I thought it was Adam."

Cas looked over his shoulder to Sam and Dean who were looking at each other with nervous expressions before looking back to Ava,

"Baby you know Adam is dead."

Ava groaned rolling her eyes as Cas stroked his hand over her cheek.

"Damn Cas you really have no bedside manner at points. Look I know my brother when I see him. Especially my TWIN brother...that was Adam who Michael took over. Michael is a son of a bitch."

She was quiet moment letting her hand fall to her stomach feeling her body being what it was before Cas got her pregnant.

"The baby! Cas where is the baby?! What happened?!"

Cas gently started petting the side of her face again giving Ava a sinking feeling.

"She's fine. Michael started your labor and we couldn't stop it. We got you here before you gave birth. Balthazar modified the health care workers memories so they thought you went into diabetic shock, Our daughter is fine. The nurses took her for a test."

Ava looked relieved as Balthazar grinned from the corner.

"I healed you up to the way you were before all of this fiasco started….stretch marks and all. You're welcome."

Ava nodded looking at Balthazar blinking cautiously.

"You didn't see me naked did you?"

Balthazar smirked while Cas and Dean made a wincing expression.

"Of course not darling. I am a lot of things but a creeper is not one of them."

Dean chuckled.

"I beg to differ."

Balthazar blinked before looking at Dean and gave him a disdainful glare.

"I wasn't talking to you big boy."

Cas finally had enough and looked back to Ava who was watching her brother and the other angel.

"Anyway...our daughter is just fine. She's beautiful. I named her Rose. The hospital staff seemed overly eager and demanding to get a name for her. Dean wanted to name her Tequila and I told him no. We wasn't naming our daughter after some alcoholic beverage that he seems to have a liking for."

Ava gave Dean a cold glare as he shrugged with a smile. She looked back to Cas cupping his cheek.

" You picked my middle name?"

Cas nodded.

"Your name is the most beautiful name I know."

Ava smiled as Balthazar and Dean exchanged puking expressions.

"Oh my dad did you really say that?"

Balthazar said putting his hand over his face. Sam nodded.

"He does this all the time."

Ava cleared her throat giving them her best school marm impression.

"Hey peanut gallery, why don't you all go fuck off or keep you comments to yourselves?"

Dean and and Balthazar both sat down not saying another word as Ava went back to Cas. A moment later there was knock at the door before a nurse stepped in holding a small bundle. Cas stood up turning to the nurse who gave him a smile.

"She's perfectly fine."

The nurse put the baby in Castiel's arms before looking to Ava.

"You're awake. Wonderful! How are you feeling?"

Ava smiled keeping her eyes on Cas who was holding their baby with an awe filled expression on his face.

"I'm fine."

The nurse nodded looking at her blood pressure monitor.

"Everything is looking good. You should be ready to head home soon."

The nurse smiled before walking out of the room leaving everyone alone. Cas waited until she was gone before walking back Ava placing the baby in her arms.

"She's perfect."

Ava whispered looking down at the baby in her arms. She was the most beautiful baby ever! The baby was an even mix of her parents. When her eyes opened they were deep blue looking strikingly like her father's.

"Rosie is perfect."

Cas said tenderly as he sat down beside Ava watching the baby not blinking. Ava smiled.

"You call her Rosie?"

Cas nodded.

"Again better than your brother's choice of a nickname."

Ava glared at Dean who shrugged innocently.

"I don't even want to know."

Over the next few weeks everything was getting used to a new lifestyle. To Dean and Sam's surprise Cas and Ava turned out to be great parents. Cas still seemed a little awkward whenever Rosie would start crying. Soon enough however, he would spend all night cradling the baby against his chest walking the floor to keep her from crying.

The babymoon period however was short lived. When Rosie was two months old Cas had to go back to deal with the war in heaven. He knew Ava was not pleased with his decision to go. When she objected Cas went full angel mode and was stoic and moody until she said fine.

For another two months Ava didn't hear a peep from Cas. Needless to say she was hurt and angry. She thought Cas would have a least popped in a few moments to make sure his daughter was ok.

She stood in the kitchen angrily scrubbing plates. Ava had to keep her mind occupied somehow. She looked up as Dean walked in holding Rosie. He raised an eyebrow looking at his sister.

"We used to have patterns on those right?"

Ava frowned continuing to scrub until there was a loud crack. Dean blinked awkwardly as Ava held up shards of a broken plate.

"It doesn't matter."

Ava mumbled as Sam walked in holding a bag before taking Rosie from Dean. Sam looked at his sister closely.

"It does matter because the past couple of weeks you have been more emotional than when you were knocked up. We get you are mad a Cas. We are too but you can talk to us."

Ava shook her head.

"What is here to say? Cas abandoned me again. I get there is a war going on. I understand that but it's different now. His daughter is getting bigger and he's missing it. She won't remember him. He's acting just like dad. I never thought those fucking words would leave my goddamn mouth."

Both Dean and Sam were clearly shocked by their sisters comment. Dean slowly stepped up.

"Ava you know Cas isn't dad."

Ava shook her head.

"He's yet to prove me wrong….for two months."

She turned walking from the room without another word.

Meanwhile, Cas stood in a empty room with two other angels across from Raphael who was in a ring of holy fire. He had only agreed to meet the archangel in hopes to get him to come to a peace. This war was getting out of control and clearly nothing was coming out of it.

"So Castiel why do you have me here like this again?"

Cas crossed his arms.

"I want this war to be over."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"This again? Are we really having this conversation? Castiel it seems like you have trouble letting things go. I'll make you this offer again. Come back to our side. Forget the Winchesters and fight for what is right."

Cas frowned.

"And if I refuse?"

Raphael smirked.

"Then I kill your wife and little girl. That's right Cas I know all about them. Her name is Rosie right? She's very pretty. I've seen them. Both Ava and Rose. Ava is so angry with you as well. You should hear the thoughts going on in her head. Shes comparing you to her father. You just disappearing as your baby is getting older. Rose really is an adorable baby. It's a shame you know. Being a little over four months old and having to die. It was foolish of you thinking that she would be accepted. She is an abomination just like her mother. The harlot should have never opened her legs for you. Of course I am not surprised she did being a Winchester and all."

Cas looked furious now! He was ready to kill Raphael with his bare hands. No one would threaten his lover and child like that!

"You aren't going to touch a hair on their heads! I will kill you myself."

Raphael smirked.

"Really Castiel? You're threatening me when you know good and well I can kill you just like I have before. Now I suggest you let me go. I will make their deaths quick and painless."

Cas shook his head and started walking toward the door. Raphael chuckled.

"Is this like the last time when you called me your bitch?"

Cas stopped and looked back at Raphael.

"You'll always be my bitch. I mean Raphael stay the hell away from my wife and child. It won't be pretty if you do."

Cas turned walking from the room without another word leaving the angel in the ring of holy fire to plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas wasted no time in returning back home. When he appeared into living room of the bunker both Sam and Dean looked up at him clearly surprised

"Hey its our favorite angel. Decided to grace us with your holy presence?"

Dean asked with a smirk but froze seeing how beat up Cas looked.

"Dude are you ok?"

Cas nodded.

"I'm fine. I've looked worse now where is Ava?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"She went out with some of her college friends but we are good."

Sam stated. Cas sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You let her go out without one of you?! Really? Where is Rosie?"

Dean pointed to the bedroom.

"In bed...it is 11pm after all and she is 4 months old. She'll be up again at 2...our little alarm clock."

Cas looked at Dean a moment before turning and walking into the bedroom that he and Dean had turned into a nursery. Looking down into the crib, Cas couldn't help but smile looking down at his daughter. She had grown from the last time that he had saw her.

He reached down gently lifting the baby from the crib cradling her against his chest. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked at him a moment before breaking into an instant smile. Cas leaned down pressing a kiss to her head as she snuggled against his chest drifting back off to sleep.

"See she remembers who you are."

Cas turned as Dean walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"I was afraid she wouldn't. She's dreaming about colors. I can hear what she thinks."

Dean raised an eyebrow,

"Let me guess angel connection."

Cas nodded smiling slightly. Dean didn't respond for a moment as he watched his friend carefully. When Dean first met Cas, never in a million years did he think that he would have a child. Flash forward a few years and here Cas was holding his daughter. Dean understood why Cas had to go and he knew Ava did to but it didn't make it any easier.

"Nah she wouldn't forget you. Cas she's something else man. I know she has some of your angel in her and it probably makes her different compared to other babies but she's smart. She can look at you and you can tell she's figuring stuff out. Her favorite activity right now is eating her fist and pulling Sam's hair. Cas are you gonna tell me what your little outburst in there was about?"

Cas looked down at Rosie with heartbroken eyes before looking to Dean.

"Raphael is after Rosie and Ava. He's doing it to get at me for rebelling. He wants me to come back to the angels side. I told him no. My loyalty is here and with the other angels like me. I will never side with Raphael."

Cas turned looking at Dean with tear filled eyes.

"I can't and won't let anything happen to either of my girls."

Dean frowned.

"You know Sam and I won't either. Look Cas we can do this. We can get Raphael and angel blade him."

(meanwhile)

Ava stood outside of a hotel. Looking around she checked to make sure there was no one she would know that could recognize her. Pulling her hood over her head she walked into the hotel knowing she would regret her coming decision.

"Ah Ms. Winchester so nice of you to request the pleasure of my company."

Ava's heart froze a bit at the sound of Crowley's voice. She looked up to see the King of Hell sitting fashionable as ever in a chair across the room.

"Crowley thank you for coming."

Crowley nodded.

"I'm curious why you wanted to see me. Although I have to say it is nice to see you. Afterall you are my favorite Winchester. Afterall, your brothers seem far too interested in killing me any chance they get. Do they know you fancied a chat?"

Ava shook her head lowering her hood and taking off her black jacket.

"No they think I am visiting friends but that doesn't matter now does it?"

Crowley chuckled.

"Well I guess you could say we are pals. Now what can I can do for you?"

Ava took a breath.

"I want you to cast a spell to keep Castiel and our baby safe. You have to be aware of the war in heaven. Cas has been gone two months and if he is going to be gone longer I need to know he is safe. There is also the fact that Raphael is after myself and Castiel's daughter . I need to know that she is safe."

Crowley look thoughtful as he stood.

"How do you even know Castiel is still alive? He's been gone two months and no check in? Hasn't even popped into make sure your child and yourself are all right? No?"

Ava shook her head looking down at her high heels. Crowley smirked.

"Typical angel for you. Why do you care so much for him when he seems to care so little for you in return? You've done a lot for him child. Let's see...you worry, you've changed your life, you got pregnant for him, was in labor I'm sure a long time, care for this child, and yet he gives you nothing in return?"

Ava pressed her lips together trying not to let Crowley's words hurt her.

"Can you help me or not Crowley?"

Crowley blinked clearly surprised.

"Well all right it seems you have your mind set. What do I get in return?"

Ava shrugged,

"What do you want?"

Crowley walked around thinking. He reminded Ava of a little child who was plotting what he wanted after getting his way one to many times.

"Well there is this vampire nest across town. Seeing as you are a hunter and all it should be no bother for you to clear it in the slightest. In return I will keep your wee one and the angel safe and sound. Do we have a deal?"

Ava nodded as Crowley held out his hand which she took. She didn't move as Crowley's contract moved over her arm the ink disappearing into oblivion.

"Deal made. Now off with you kiddo I need those vampires gone."

Ava nodded before turning and walking out.

(meanwhile back at the bunker)

Dean, Sam, and Cas sat in an uncomfortable silence. It was getting late and everyone had half expected for Ava to be home hours ago.

"She should be home."

Dean stood as there as a knock at the door.

"Maybe she forgot her key"

He stated simply before walking to the door. Instead, of his little sister however, was the King of Hell himself. Dean groaned. This was the last person that he really wanted to see.

"

"Ah Crowley. What can I do for you?"

Crowley smirked seeing Castiel glaring at him from across the room.

"Evening boys and creepy angel. I was in the neighborhood and just thought I would start my own little neighborhood watch program."

Sam who had walked over looked at Dean before looking to Crowley.

"Isn't hell your neighborhood?"

Crowley chuckled.

"Very funny moose. I actually came in regards to you little sister."

Dean reached out pulling Crowley into the bunker. Crowley gave him a look clearly not liking being manhandled. He dusted off his suite as Cas stood.

"What business do you have with my Ava?"

Crowley smirked. He liked having an upper hand on Castiel for once. After knowing the angel for centuries their liking for each other hadn't improved in the slightest. Crowley liked to antagonize Castiel until he lost his temper proving he wasn't so perfect afterall.

"Well your little chickadee is so concerned about your and your little one's safety she agreed to clear out a little vampire nest in exchange to keep you lot safe. I think I am coming ahead in this one don't you? She seemed awful upset with you Castiel. I could sense a lot sadness in her. Girl feels awfully abandoned. Gave birth to a baby for you and you go bye bye. How do you think she feels?"

Cas stood a moment longer before vanishing. Crowley looked to Sam and Dean with a smile.

"He's going to her don't worry. Sheesh."

Meanwhile,

Ava stood over a vampire glaring down at him before staking him in the heart.

"In the words of my dear brother...suck it twilight."

Ava sighed looking around the room of dead vampires feeling pleased with herself. She couldn't help but wonder why Crowley couldn't deal with this mess himself. Ava smirked realizing Crowley probably didn't want to get his suit dirty. Sure he could just snap his fingers and probably take them out but that would probably be a hassle for him too.

"Very well done I must say."

Ava turned at the voice she didn't recognize. Across the room a man stood by the bar watching her with a smile. He looked at the stake in Ava's hand before smirking.

"Before you try that won't harm me. You don't recognize me do you?"

Ava shook her head as he flashed into another person leaving Ava to jump backwards.

"Raphael."

He chuckled in the deep voice that could make a person's skin crawl.

"Ava so nice to see you. I'm surprised that you didn't bring your angel with you."

Ava frowned glaring at the one angel she despised more than anyone else in the world. If Raphael hadn't gotten on his high horse and decided to be a douche, Cas wouldn't be gone all the time. He wouldn't be missing his daughter's baby days.

"Leave Castiel out of this you giant bag of dicks."

Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"What a lovely assessment you provided that. Are you and Gabriel friends?"

Ava crossed her arms over her chest as Raphael began to step forward.

"Leave Gabriel out of this. I know all about you. I see how you treat your family and friends. It's disgusting."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Stupid humans."

Ava mimicked him saying "stupid archangels." Raphael was clearly getting annoyed.

"Castiel deserves what he gets. He should have never touched you, filthy human whore. Now you both have an abomination for a child. We'll kill her like we'll kill you."

Before Ava could move Raphael had her in his arms yanking her head to the side…

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Ava froze hearing _that_ voice. She looked up to see Cas standing feet away with his beyond angry angel expression on his face. Raphael looked shocked himself.

"Ah Castiel how nice of you to join us."

Cas glared at Raphael.

"Let her go. She isn't in on our fight."

Raphael sighed.

"I won't let her go unscathed."

He snapped his fingers causing Ava to go limp in his arms. Raphael smirked at Castiel as the dropped the girl on the ground before disappearing.

The moment he was gone Cas rushed to Ava pulling her into his arms. He gently touched her face trying to heal whatever his brother had done.

"Wake darling."

Castiel whispered tenderly as he pressed a kiss to her head. When her eyes fluttered open Ava sat up slowly.

"Wow that guy sure is a little ray of sunshine."

When Cas didn't say anything Ava turned to look at him meeting his furious glare.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed?! He would have killed you if I hadn't shown up. Were you not thinking of our daughter? Of ME?! Why would you even think of making a deal with Crowley!? Do you know how dumb that deal was?! You made a stupid deal and I broke it! You're welcome!"

Ava turned feeling her rage build. Sure Cas had every right to be furious but she was doing all of this they could be together again.

"Don't you go all holier than thou attitude with me Castiel! You disappeared just like you did last time! You couldn't take a moment of time to make sure Rosie was ok! I prayed to you so many times just for her! She's had colds you could have fixed in moments but you didn't care! If you don't have time for you wife and child then I can just go back to Bobby's like I did before. This time you better not come after me!"

Cas was trembling.

"You aren't leaving!"

Ava rolled her eyes.

"You won't be around long so you won't be here to stop me. Since I am so stupid just take me home and you can get back to your war."

Cas knew he needed to smooth this over but at the moment he couldn't. He was hurt and angry by Ava's words. Did she really think he didn't care for their daughter or her again? Her feelings were justified. He wanted to tell her how much he loved _his girls_ but at the moment she wouldn't believe him.

"Ava…"

"I want to go home Castiel."

Cas sighed reaching out and flashing them back to the bunker.

Both Sam and Dean stood the moment Cas and Ava showed in the doorway. Dean moved to hug his sister only for Ava to storm past both of her brother and slammed the bedroom door without another word.

"I see that went well."

Dean said looking to Cas who looked like someone had stolen his ice cream.

"Need a drink?"

Cas shook his head.

"It wouldn't fix anything."

Sam looked around the living room trying to find something to cheer Cas up with as well.

"We washed that fuzzy blanket you like so well."

Cas sighed before turning and walking from the room without another word. Dean looked to his brother.

"A blanket? Really Sammy?!"

Sam shrugged.

"Blankets do a lot for him."

Dean sighed walking to his room ready to call it a night. The day had gone from decent to shitty in the blink of an eyes. All he wanted to do at the moment was watch some porn and pass out.

Around 3 am, Dean woke up for a glass of water and stumbled out of his bedroom almost falling of Cas who was sitting beside the door to his and Ava's room.

"Dude why are you sitting out here? I almost fell over you."

Cas looked up miserably.

"Ava locked me out of the bedroom and warded it against angels. As you can tell she is very angry with me."

Dean sighed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hope that things would be normal in the morning clearly wasn't happening.

"Cas what do you want me to say man?"

Cas shook his head.

"Nothing."

Cas stood walking into the living room leaving Dean alone in the hallway wondering if he should have even got up in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas had walked into the living room not caring whether or not Dean followed him or not. He didn't really want to talk anyone. When Dean didn't wonder in Cas sighed putting his face in his hands.

"Hey bro looking stressed."

Cas' head snapped up to see Gabriel standing feet away with his usual smirk on his face.

"Gabriel to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

Gabriel looked around empty room before looking back his battle weary brother.

"I came to talk to you about Ava and Rosie. How are things?"

Cas sighed.

"Well lets see Ava won't talk to me. She thinks that I don't care about her or our daughter. I'm even being warded from my own bedroom."

Gabriel crossed his arms looking even more worried.

"Castiel this is worse than I could have imagined. I understand both sides of the story however, there is something that you should see. I want you to see what the future will behold to you if you and Ava don't straighten things up."

Cas frowned as Gabriel snapped his fingers...

 _Cas stood in a smokey dingy bar. Looking around for Gabriel he frowned Cas frowned seeing no one he knew. Walking around the bar Cas finally felt more comfortable when he saw a head of dark blond curls. Ava sat a few feet away in a leather jacket and black sunglasses. Cas sighed finally feeling relived to see a familiar face. He couldn't help wondering why Gabriel was wanting him to see?_

 _Ava stood throwing some money down by the half finished glass of whiskey before walking to the door. Cas quickly followed her out trying to figure out what was going on._

" _Ava!"_

 _He called her name before she stopped walking. As he walked to her the girl frowned._

" _Are you talking to me?"_

 _Cas nodded tilting his head to the side._

" _Well yes...What is Gabriel wanting me to see? Ava I am confused."_

 _The girl nodded revealing a set of deep blue eyes...Cas' eyes._

" _Who is Gabriel? Who are you and how do you know my mother?"_

 _Cas blinked looking closer at the girl in front of him. This wasn't Ava!_

" _Rosie?"_

 _The girl looked a little more annoyed._

" _It's Rose. No one has called me Rosie since I was like 4. Not really a tough name for a hunter."_

 _Cas' mouth dropped. His baby was a hunter?! How did this happen? What as all of this?_

" _Where is your mother?"_

 _Rose blinked a few times._

" _Again how do you know my mother and who the hell are you?"_

 _Cas frowned._

" _I'm your father."_

 _Rose blinked._

" _Great time for you to pop in. Sorry mom isn't here anymore."_

" _Where is she?"_

 _Rose sighed._

" _Shes dead."_

 _Cas froze. He didn't know what to say? The love of his life was dead and his baby girl was standing in front of him looking like a mini female version of Dean. Rose meanwhile, stood watching the angel in front of her wondering if he was for real? She didn't remember her father for anything. Couldn't even remember his face._

 _Carefully Rose took out her phone dialing Dean's number as she looked at the man in front of her. Surely is he was her father he would have made a more grand entrance than tracking her down in a bar._

" _Dean it's Rose. So there is this angel claiming to be my father and he's a little distraught. I don't know what to do with him."_

 _Cas looked up as Rosie stepped away but kept an eye on him._

" _So should I stab him or nah?"_

 _Cas shook his head stepping back as she took hung up. Rose looked at him a moment before sinking a knife in his chest. Cas looked down for a moment before taking the knife out and tossing it a few feet away as Rosie looked at him with wide eyes._

" _Yep your an angel...sorry about that. Had to make sure you weren't some creeper or something."_

" _So you just go and stab people?!"_

 _Rose shrugged innocently._

" _I said I was sorry. Again I'm a hunter...most things I go after just don't go willingly telling me what they are and what they aren't._

 _Cas shrugged knowing she had a point._

" _Yes. You're a hunter? How did this happen?"_

 _Rose shrugged._

" _Let's see you went off to some angel war, some psycho angel named Raphael killed my mother, I was raised by Sam and Dean...it was bound to happen. Now come on."_

 _Cas frowned following Rose to Dean's impala._

" _I'm relieved to see that you are all right but your condition is concerning."_

 _Cas said softly. Rose looked at him a little surprised._

" _Look I get why you went off for that war in heaven. I do but my mother needed you. I needed you. I'm glad to see you are all right I really am but this is me and this my life. Sorry you missed the unicorns and mermaids phase. It was short lived. Come on. Let's get out of here."_

 _Walking into the bunker Cas was relieved to see nothing had changed much. Rose glanced back at the angel behind her. She felt bad for him. He looked completely out of his element again. The sound of Sam and Dean arguing in the kitchen got Rose's attention as they walked into room. Dean was under the sink with a wrench while Sam was trying to hook up a new faucet._

" _Damn it Sam this can't be that hard!"_

 _Rose sighed._

" _Still working on that faucet huh? Too bad we don't have a man around the house to help with these things"_

 _Both Sam and Dean looked up at their niece with a matching scowls. Cas watched them with sad eyes. Both of the Winchester brothers looked the same only they had aged._

" _Holy shit Cas you are still alive."_

 _Dean said looking clearly shocked. Cas nodded feeling like he had been punched in the chest._

 _The following hours passed slowly as Cas sat listening to Sam and Dean talk about everything that happened the past few years. Dean told him how Ava died trying to keep Rose safe from Raphael on evening._

" _It was bad."_

 _Dean said looking down his eyes full of pain. No one in the room said anything for a moment. Cas looked to Rose who had downed another shot of whiskey. This really wasn't a promising sight for him to be looking at._

" _So Rose did you get that vampire?"_

 _Sam asked trying to break the tension in the room. Rose nodded not looking to her family members._

" _Yep and she was some trampy ass twilight wanna be fucked up bitch too."_

 _Cas put his face in his hands._

" _GABRIEL I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH GET ME OUT!"_

When Cas looked up again he was back in the bunker beside Gabriel who was looking at him with sad eyes. Gabriel didn't say anything a moment as he looked at his brother's devastated face.

"Castiel, brother the future can always change. I suggest you get a handle on your and Ava's relationship before this comes your reality...our relativity. I love my niece and I don't want that future for her. Cas as you know I have spent most of my life avoiding our family and now that I have the family that I always wanted I don't want that taken away. Please don't take that from me bro."

Castiel looked at his older brother's worried face carefully.

"I won't."

Once Gabriel left Cas went to the couch putting his hand over his face trying to calm down from everything he had just seen. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Ava walk in holding Rose.

"Cas?"

Ava whispered his name when he looked up at her with eyes full of pain. Angry at him or not she didn't like that look on his face.

"Cas what's wrong?"

He stood slowly before pulling Ava into his arms taking care not to mush Rosie between them. Ava blinked feeling more afraid.

"You're trembling what is going on?"

Cas ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm never leaving you again. I just can't. I've missed too much and...Ava...Gabriel showed me what would happen in the future if I didn't stay to keep you and Rosie safe. I can't let that happen. We need to communicate better...not only for our sake but for Rosie. Do you want out daughter being a mini female version of Dean?"

Ava's face looked like she had bitten into lemon.

"Oh my god did Gabriel show you that vision too?"

Cas nodded tilting his head to the side.

"You knew about it?"

Ava looked down at Rosie stroking her cheek before laying her in the pack and play in the corner of the room. She turned looking at Cas for a moment looking down.

"I did. I knew about it a long time ago. That was one of the reasons I was so desperate to get a hold of you. I was scared."

Cas lovingly pulled her into a deep kiss using his grace to calm her the best he could.

"Look at me. I will keep you and our baby safe no matter the cost. What can I do to calm you?"

Ava nuzzled her face against Cas' chest breathing in his scent.

"I just need to know we are okay."

She whispered. Cas smiled kissing her again.

"Always."


End file.
